9.0 Abstract: Genomics Shared Service The mission of the Genomics Shared Service (GSS) is to provide cutting-edge genomic resources designed to empower high-impact cancer research at UMGCC. The GSS is a comprehensive resource that supports analysis of chromosomal abnormalities by karyotyping, cytogenomic array, and fluorescence in situ hybridization; gene expression profiling through microarray and RNAseq methodologies; and identification of sequence variation through Sanger-based and next-generation sequencing. Genomic resources support basic research and, through a College of American Pathologists?accredited lab environment that fosters clinical research, clinical trials and ultimately clinical care. The GSS spectrum of capabilities and expertise allows investigators a unique opportunity to make basic research discoveries and translate them into clinical care. Interactions between the GSS and other UMGCC shared services create comprehensive, seamless pipelines to facilitate access for UMGCC members. GSS staff members, who possess the expertise to help users define and refine study designs, interact with users to assess their research needs and provide appropriate expertise. These discussions often include consults with experts from the Biostatistics Shared Service. The GSS interacts extensively with other UMGCC shared services to obtain and process biospecimens and to analyze large, high-dimensional datasets resulting from genomic studies. Dr. Ambulos, director of GSS, is also UMGCC associate director for Shared Services. He ensures streamlined access by UMGCC members. The GSS is highly utilized. In 2014, it supported studies by 84 Cancer Center members (33 percent of all UMGCC members), spanning all 5 research programs; 49 percent of UMGCC users have peer-reviewed funding. The GSS supports many cancer-related publications annually, including papers in high-impact journals such as Proceedings of the National Academy of Sciences of the United States of America, Science, Science Translational Medicine, Nature Communications, Cancer Research, and JAMA.